


King of Dads

by Bokukkokhmer



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Child raising, Childhood Friends, Demigods, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, other characters not mentioned in tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokukkokhmer/pseuds/Bokukkokhmer
Summary: Zeus, son of Kronos, almighty ruler of Olympus, protector of humankind and a really shitty dad.Thanks to Hera, he now is tasked with the responsibility of raising his demigod daughter, and his man-child brother Poseidon doesn't make it any easier, neither does his other godly children either...or his "I wear my jeans really really low" brother Hades, but hey at least he has his older sisters Hestia and Demeter...if they're not too busy getting Poseidon and Hades really high...





	

Zeus woke up to crying, yet again, he muttered some curses to himself, before getting out of bed, he looked at his wife, Hera, who was sound asleep. Zeus gave her double middle fingers as he left the room to take care of the crying noise, he scowled as he made his way into his baby daughter's room, peering down into the crib, his daughter had stopped crying to look at him with curious bright blue eyes. "What do you want from me, Dylan?" Zeus asked, Dylan kicked her little feet and reached out her tiny little arms as if to plead to be picked up, Zeus obliged and picked up his 7 month old daughter.

Dylan began curiously playing with Zeus' bedhead "Why do you give daddy such a hard time?" Zeus asked as Dylan gave his hair a hard tug, Zeus sighed knowing it would take a while before she could talk, he began to try to put her back to sleep; rubbing soothing circles on her back and humming a soft hymn, when he saw her nodding off, Zeus slowly put Dylan back in her crib, he back to slowly back away only to hear Dylan whimper, he let out a breath of frustration, he went back over to her "Go to sleep" He said simply, Dylan blinked at him with her bright blue eyes "Go. To. Sleep." He said again, Dylan held her little hands out "...No go to sleep" Dylan frowned grabbed one of the wooden bars on her crib and began to shake it "Give me a break Dylan, it's 2:00 in the morning and daddy's tired" Zeus protested, Dylan shook the crib once more before the 3 inch thick in diameter bar that she had a grip on split in half, the king of the gods jumped back in surprise, causing him to trip and fall "What the hell?!" Dylan giggled, Zeus slowly got up, his breathing ragged, going back over to the crib, and picked up his daughter. Dylan made a cooing sound like she was proud that she scared her father, the greek god went back to his room grabbed his pillow and blanket, went back to Dylan's room; throwing the pillow onto the floor, Zeus laid there, his daughter right next to him underneath the blanket. Zeus let out a breath of drowsiness before slowly falling asleep, his daughter following suit.


End file.
